Operation Lip Locked ::: Ranma and Akane
by Infinixly
Summary: What if Ranma actually kissed Akane in the Dojo? After Ranma kisses Akane in the dojo after recently being kissed by a guy. They make an agreement that they will keep they're lip-locking a secret or they can never kiss again. After operation lip-locked is in affect, how long will it take for one of the two break it? (I do not own ranma or ranma 1/2)
1. Chapter 1 - Fight Fight, Kiss Kiss

Hey there! So this could be possibly a story continued off of episode twenty of Ranma 1/2, Where Ranma gets the chance to kiss Akane in the Dojo, and what could have happened if they did kiss. I'm really happy you are spending your time reading my stuff :P

(P.S I don't own Ranma 1/2.. *Sigh*)

I think it this 'operation lip locked'

Yeah.. I think that fits.

I sat on the floor of the Tendo dojo. I was absolutely disappointed in myself. I kissed a guy- Scratch that. I was forced to kiss a _guy_. I felt paralyzed in that moment.

I stared at my feet. _Aww man..._ I thought _. They're all making fun of me.. nobody cares how I feel._

I burrowed my face into my knees. _Pathetic._

'You're wide open, you know' Akane said, whacking me with a hard metal object. My head comprised from my knees. I looked behind me. 'Pay attention!'

Her hand was next to her chest, and she looked an unreadable face. 'Mf' I sounded from my mouth, snapping my head away from her, my face scrunched.

She walked into my view. 'Oh honestly, aren't you finished pouting?' She quickly bended down only about one foot away from me.

'And here you call yourself a guy'

I opened my eyes. 'Oh go ahead and laugh at me if you want' she stared at me with this fixed look until she started giggling and laughing.

'HEY WHAT ARE YOU LAUGHING AT?' I snapped my head towards her face.

'Oh nothing..' she looked away from my eyes.

'Well for one thing-' Akane interrupted my speech by placing a band-aid on my temple.

'Well for one thing' she continued off of me 'it's you're own fault he kissed you, you got to realize you left yourself wide open Ranma'

I quickly looked down at my knee's in embarrassment. I looked back up, to her eyes still glaring at me. 'And I suppose you think you could have done better, huh?'' I said.

'Oh corse I would have''

I pointed my fingers at her chest and pushed her into my lap. 'Look who's talking'

 _WOAH TOO CLOSE. And too weird._

'Ah!' I got her off of me and scooted backward. 'Hey- Look.. relax Akane! I mean I-I wasn't going to try and kiss you o-or anything! I mean- I''

Her eye's were wide and full of shock. Her mouth soon turned into a grin and her fist balled up. 'Well, I wasn't worried.. I know you don't have the guts to do something like that anyway'

'Oh,' I said, offended. 'Well if you keep talking like that I just might'

'Oh yeah? Just try it Ranma'' She looked at me straight in the eye.

My eye's widened. 'Y-you sure?'

'Well sure, I dare you to do it if you think you can'' She looked away from me.

Was this girl trying to challenge me?!

'Okay..' I said, crawling in front of her. 'Im going to do it, only because you told me too'

Now, I was right in front of her at this point, the band-aid still locked on my nose. My mouth became dry.

'Close your eyes' I monotoned.

'Okay,' She said, and shut them.

I leaned in. Her nose was so close to mine. I- I couldn't do this.

I leaned back. ' _Scared_ Ranma?' She opened her eyes and smirked. 'I knew you couldn't do it!' She laughed and leaned backward, her arms supporting her. 'I knew you wouldn't kiss me! And you call yourself a-'

The second she sat back up, I kissed her. My anger toward her comments vanished. I could feel her face, scrunched. Slowly, her face unwinded and she kissed back. Her hand held onto my shoulder. She became more relaxed. I placed my hand on her forearm, and one on her neck-

We became aware of what we were doing. We both opened our eyes and unlocked lips. There was a slight blush on her face. We both turned back to back.

I swear that i could fucking taste the slightest of **strawberries**. Please tell me-

'I- I sorry for teasing you. Ranma' Akane spoke, dimensioning the tension.

'Sorry I kissed you-'

'It's okay Ranma' Akane pressed.

'I mean, if it's okay with you'' I said, shaking. 'I'd like to do that more'

I was expecting a smack on the head or getting kicked out from the roof into the sky. All I felt was her head leaning on my back.

'I think I'd-' She breathed 'Like that too'

I turned around and took her face in my hands. She smiled. We both leaned in and kissed each other gently.

And that was the _first._


	2. Chapter 2 - Agreement

Hey there! so since you guys REALLY enjoyed last night's first chapter, I guess I can upload this chapter, eh? Oh! and by the way, Some invents that are happen in the series, I won't do in here, but if I can see it, I will. and sorry this chapter is short :P

-CV

''Okay, yeah like I'm not freaking out!' I paced in Akane's room. Akane sat on her bed, with her typical yellow shorts and pink shirt.

'It's a simple agreement!'

'Yeah, but a hard one to commit to!' I stopped in front of her. 'Look Akane, I do want to be with you, but why do we have to do this?'

It was three days after we had our first kiss. On both sides.

'Because I don't want us to end up being found out, and this can be the way we can keep it a secret' Akane said.

'Why should we keep it a secret?' I said. 'I mean, why can't we say-'

Her head dipped down, to where I couldn't see her face. 'I feel embarrassed Ranma. Cant you-' She looked up to me. She looked kinda as if she was scared of something.

'See that? Maybe once that I can feel c-comfortable.. maybe we can talk about it... but right now, I don't even really understand why were able to do anything like this' She said.

'I don't even really know you'

I got angry at that. I grasped her shoulders. 'That's why I'm here, this is why we are doing this. I liked you so far.. and I mean, if you don't want to do this I understand-'

Akane stretched her arms and hugged my neck. 'Were doing this, I can like you, or learn on my way. I can learn to make a relationship, all though it will take time for me to trust you' She hugged me nervously.

'I want to be with you Ranma' She hugged tighter.

I seemed stiff. I couldn't move. I felt fuzzy inside and I wondered what it was. It was sure irritating.

If we did this, why is she all the suddenly taking a liking to me? If she had some type of liking to me she didn't show-

She kissed my forehead. Her lips were soft and dry. When she let go, I thought it'd be cute.

I kissed her nose. She giggles and right then and there, I knew I'd have the best time of my life with his girl.

We spent the next 20 minutes talking and looking through old photo albums. She showed me lots of photos when she was a kid, and when everyone was younger.

'Akane! time for dinner' Kasumi yelled.

'Ready?' She said.

'Yup'

'AHH RANMA!' Akane screamed.

'TOMBOY!'

'CROSSDRESSER!' We both tripped over ourselves while walking downstairs to dinner. This was the best action we had to use.

we walked into the local dinner room and sat down at our usual spots. Everyone was unphased and knew this happened daily. we knew it was just an act,

And it wasn't until later we really meant it.


	3. Chapter 3 - Your Blushing Ranma

_**HOLY. FUCKING. SHIT. Only about what..? Two days and 233 reads?! I know that not a lot but in Wattpad, you'd be lucky to get 3 reads that were your own! Thanks, guys ^-^.**_

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\|/

After dinner, it was off with friends or studying. I stuck inside of my room, not saying a peep.

I knew everyone was off with their personal life and or just hanging around, doing things around the house. I just sat on my bed staring off into space.

'If we can't keep it a secret, then you can no longer kiss me! that's all you have to agree to' Akane crossed her arms.

'What if i don't agree to this?' I asked

'You don't have to Ranma, to tell you the truth' She lifted herself on her desk and sat on top of it. 'I don't know what I'm doing this'

'Then what's the point?!'

'Because we can! And hey maybe I can change my mind, but it's like a little c-challenge! And it's a good way in keeping away from others'

Now at this point, i had noticed Akane was acting weird around me. During the acting was when she acted like before. I didn't know why.

 _She said she'd learn to trust me. What did that mean?_

Akane continued to talk about it. I felt awkward. It wasn't like something you could get rid of after you entered into the next room. It followed me. I walked to school and back with this girl, ate by her side, lived in her house.

and to top it all off. It was my first kiss. I never asked- or never will ask if it was hers. But she was good at it.

I felt shaky. As if something was going to push me off and I wouldn't be able to catch myself.

I knew nothing.

There was a small knock on my door and I took my arm away from my eyes, pushing the memory in my head for the next few minutes. 'Enter' I said, as I sat up.

It was one of Akane's friends. Her hair was tied into a tight ponytail and she wore a bright neon pink shirt that looked like one of Akane's shirts.

'Ranma' She said. Her voice was high and squeaky. 'Can you come to Akane's room?' She giggled slightly. I shrugged and got up disregarding my blankets.

I could hear slightly of giggles and small talk. I entered in my room and I saw one of the cutest things I have ever gotten a chance to see.

Akane was in her small cute Pj shorts and a blue relaxed shirt. Her hair was ruffled it and there was no denying it.

She was fucking _adorable!_

She was hugging a pillow and she seemed happy and worried at the same time. She was sleeping on her bed, sheets and teddy bear's ruffled between.

'You're blushing Ranma' The girl who invited me into this said. 'That means something'

'Oh yeah! like what?'

'I dunno, but maybe you do' She winked and walked towards Akane.

'Don't' I said. 'She'll kill me for-'

'R-ranma?' her sleepy voice echoed in my ears. She stumbled out of her bed and blankets wrapped around her ankles.

Of corse she had to fall on me.

Her arm slung across my shoulder and one wrapped around my neck. What the hell?! was this girl drunk or something.

'She acts weird when shes really tired' One of her friends said.

Akane reached up closer and did the stupid deed. She kissed me, right there, in her room, infront of her friends.

Once she let go, she hugged me. I just staired at her friends, with happy looking faces on.

'Please don't tell anyone!' I begged.

'5,000 Yen'

 _I. Hate. My. Life._


	4. Chapter 4 - Head and Heart

Hey, guys! I have no idea why I'm updating this daily.

must be because I have no life ^-^

Ps. I wish I owned Ranma. But you know.. He's way to good for me

Lol, see you next time.. AND by the way... Male versions of songs are fucking awesome.

/|\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

After I gave them my fathers 5,000 Yen, because let's face it I wasn't that loving to spend my money to keep a secret, we all sat down in Akane's room.

'Surely she won't be mad at you Ranma' Ponytail said. I looked down at Akane as she held onto me, but I did not hold onto her, she was just sleeping on my lap. My back leaned on her wall and my legs laid on her bed, my feet dangling off it.

I didn't quite understand why she was so tried. Was she not getting sleep?

'Why is she so tired?' I asked. The three girl's heads looked towards me and stopped blabbering on whatever they were talking about.

'We have no clue. Maybe she's sick or something.. did she seem as tired earlier?' One of the girls said.

I looked down at her face and shifted uncomfortably. I wasn't feeling the most cheerful I could be with Akane laying on my torso and lap.

'No idea' I replied back after a few mere seconds on me. They all looked at each other as if I did something wrong.

'Wake her up' One of them said.

'If she wakes up, she'll kill me and plus' I said looking back down at her face. 'She needs it'

Akane snuggled onto my shirt more and quietly smiled... and that was kinda cute. It wasn't ever her type of style.

'You like her, eh?'

I looked up at them. I didn't answer.

I couldn't answer. I knew my answer, but it wouldn't come out from my lips, so I sat in the silence that sunk into my ears and skin like it was a part of myself.

So I sat there, on Akane's bed, wondered what separated my heart and my head.


	5. Chapter 5 - Hurt

**Hey, guys! I hope you're liking this so far, I'm trying my best! 3**

 **Please leave reviews so I can improve my writing or maybe what you'll like to see in future chapters ;D**

/|\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

We spent the rest of the weekend almost avoiding each other. If one entered the room, I or she was out. I spent most of my time in my room or outside, training.

The ''golden pair'' I wasn't all too worried about. If they wanna fight, I ain't doin' it on ice that's for sure. So far, I could care less if Ryoga was taken away. Good damn riddance.

I could hear loud banging footsteps run down the hall, and loud screaming fits of rage.

 _ **'NABIKI! WHAT THE HELL ARE THESE?!'**_ I could hear barring down from the lower half of the house.

Nabiki. What a damn character. Always up for a quick deal and will scam to get money. She's sly, but never cheap.

I could hear distant yelling, Nabiki yelling, Akane yelling and-

 _ **'JUST DIE NABIKI'**_

 _ **SMACK**_

It echoed through the house and it automatically quiet. I didn't trust the silence and quickly got up. I opened my door, and I knew what the smack was.

Racing down the stairs and into the eating room, stood Nabiki and Akane, Nabiki's hand red and her face boiling with crimson features.

And my heart Dropped down to the bottoms of my feet. Photo's laid on the table, Pictures of Akane in baths, waterparks and her sleeping. Most were in baths, which was completely humiliating.

But stood Akane right in the view of the photo's, with a handprint on her cheek as it glowed bright red, and seemed as if it was swelling.

Who the fuck Nabiki think she is? I looked at Nabiki, _eyes wide and blood boiling._ Akane looked at me, and something dripped from her cheek.

'YOU BITCH!' I screamed, loud as I could. I went up to Akane and pressed her into my white tank top. As much as I could fucking go up to her and punch her right up the fucking headway, I and Pop would be gone in a split second.

 _Holding Akane was my only holdback._

'I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! YOU HIT AKANE AGAIN I SWEAR A PUNCH ISN'T THE ONLY THING IM GOING TO DO TO YOUR ALREADY KNOCKED UP FACE' I yelled.

Nabiki rolled her eyes. Did she not take me seriously? She walked out like it was something that could be easily forgotten. I stepped forward, but Akane held in place, hugging my torso.

I could feel something soak onto my shirt, and the hell I knew it was blood or tears.

I didn't understand what was going on, but hell yeah I was right there. Holding her. And I don't remember how long we stood there, but we stood there, hopelessly repairing and breaking the memory of Nabiki of who we thought she was.

And as we did that, we hugged tighter, feeling what aura that came off of her. Feeling that this girl wasn't all that I thought she was, but maybe... _maybe_ even better.

And maybe it was just me.

I liked holding her, body to body.

and we were no longer hurt.


	6. Chapter 6 - Mixed Feeings

Hey, guys! I guess I'm updating this daily now.

Yaya?

Lol, see you later guys!

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Akane winced as Kasumi applied the harsh alcohol to Akane's bruise and cut on her cheekbone. Everyone was rather watching tv or looking back on Akane.

I leaned on the doorway, as the small whimpers came from the dark blue haired girl. Each one gave towards another weird ping in my chest and a more desire to run to the store and buy every stupid little product they had for healing cuts.

Nabiki was nowhere to be found- like she was wanted to be. Akane held onto the photo's and her face had calmed down accept her cheek was bruised, but her eye wasn't puffy and it looked fine. But I knew it still hurt like hell.

Outside was sunset and the pond were glistening with red and maroon and it seemed everything was a bit duller than any other day but today.

'We should have gone to doctor Tofu' Akane complained.

Real big ping went off in my chest. You're gonna be fine, don't waste his time' i stretched my arms behind my back.

'Im a waste of time now!?' Akane yelled.

'Yeah for someone as uncute as you, I'm pretty sure he wouldn't want to take care of it anyway' Great acting! this is working perfectly-

'AH! I HATE YOU RANMA!' She yelled and I could feel goosebumps form on my body, covering me in nervousness in a split-second.

Kasumi crawled back a bit. Akane picked up the clear bottle of alcohol and uncapped the bottle.

and pointed it at me.

Now I was fucking out. I knew I couldn't outrun this.

'Akane relax, please?' I raised my hands in defense.

After 3 wholesome minutes of silence, her face soften and she dropped the bottle, it spilling on the floor.

'I-I'm sorry, R-Ranma' And with that, she ran out of the room.

'She must be having so many feelings right now' Kasumi said, Wiping the soaked liquid in the carpet 'Getting hit by a family member, you have to replace feelings to Nabiki, and that isn't easy'

But by the time Kasumi finished her sentence, I was already half up the stairs.


	7. Chapter 7 - First Comes 'Like'

Hey, everyone! So I kinda found out that it is weird to share your reads in this site or 'views'

but fuck it.

956 VIEWS?! ARE YOU KIDDING ME? THATS AMAZING! THANK YOU SO MUCH! 3

I walked up to Akane's room, where I could hear small whimpers and cries. I hesitated to open her door, but I turned the nob and creaked and peaked in. All the light's were off but a dim desk light.

I could still hear the faint sounds but didn't see her anywhere. I turned on a light on her bed side table that gave of a warm light that colored the room.

I looked under her desk, and under her bed. where could miss tomboy be-

The closet.

I walked to it carefully opened the sliding door. Sure enough, Akane sat there, shaking and crying into her knee's. Keeping the door opened, I walked into the closet and sat next to Akane.

'I'm sorry I was rude to you Akane. I thought we were acting and I really didn't mean to hurt you' I said, Placing my arm over her shoulders, gently rubbing her arm on the other side of me. Goosebumps played across her skin as I touched it.

'Or is it Nabiki you're mad at?' I asked. She lifted her head and wiped her eyes with her hand.

'Nabiki. She didn't have to do what she did'

'What did she do, if I can ask' I said.

Akane had a stuttering breath but continued on. 'She took naked photo's of me and sold them at school, now almost every boy has one' Tears came from her eye's quickly.

'I will always-' I took a breath 'Protect you, and I'll always be here, Boy or Girl form'

Akane stared down at her knee's, eye's wide and non-blinking. She suddenly gave me a glance.

she gave me a smile. She jumped up and hugged me by my neck, holding on tightly.

'Thank you Ranma' came from her mouth. I hugged back at her torso, and we just sat there that seemed like forever. The three words hovered on my lips and It seemed so close of coming out from deep in my secrets and thoughts.

 _Too soon._

I was okay with saying it. But on the other hand, didn't know if she was ready to say it back.

I kissed her cheek from the side and she came out from my shoulder. She took my face in her hands, and she kissed me, in her small closet and right then and there, I knew.

 _First come's like, Second is to find out on_ you're _own._


	8. Chapter 8 - The Way You Are

Hey, guys! So since I'm really happy today (I made my own death note) so yeah, I hope you enjoy this and thank you for 1,157 reads! and I found the name it the one real phobia I have; Sedatephobia, the fear without sound or music.

Akane stood in the mirror inside of our- her room. She sighed nervously. 'Don't be worried, Akane' I said, chilling out in her desk chair. We had about almost an hour to leave, so we could talk. We started doing this about 4 days ago and nobody has noticed.

'What if they look at me weird?' she asked, brushing her hair slightly with her fingers. 'I don't want to be looked at weirdly Ranma'

She had the look of embarrassment placed on her face. I walked up to her and ruffled her hair from the back. Although she got upset when I do this, she always smiled after.

And she did. I think it made her feel just a bit better. I leaned down to her ear and Thought of what to say.

'Don't worry anymore' I said clearly 'I'll protect you'

Akane smiled up towards me and kissed me on the cheek. We didn't actually kiss that often, maybe only every 4 or 5 days, we'd usually leave pecks and forehead kisses did the deal for us.

We didn't hang out anywhere else but her room. Not many people came in here so we could do everything we wanted to do without anyone finding out. We mostly sat around, laughing, telling stories, Napping together and just fooling around.

She stood up and faced 'wards me. She smiled for the first time- second time today.. and it was really cute. The rare chance to see her smile. I felt a warm fuzzy feeling.. That was weird.

She kissed my cheek. 'Trust me, I know you'll will' She walked to her desk and sat on her chair facing me. She looked at her clock above her bed.

'It's 7:23.. we have about an hour before we have to go' She sighed.

I chuckled. 'What was that tone of voice, am I boring now?' I asked, making my voice a non-serious tone.

She laughed 'Yup, seems so, that means we need to play a game!' Akane clapped her hands together.

I rolled my eye's playfully. 'what game?'

She got up and opened her door, and walked out closing the door behind her.

after five minutes, I opened the door and entered the middle of the hallway. Suddenly, A cold splash of water came in contact with me and I converted into my girl-self.

'I got you!' She laughed, dropping the bucket. 'Akane, you're gonna make to much noise!' I yelled.

She shut up quickly. We both entered her room And She tossed me a towel, which I had no idea why she had.

Anyways, she sat back down, still giggling. 'Oh shush, I only came out because I was was worried' I said, my face scrunched up.

'Yeah yeah, whatever. I still got you"

'Yeah whatever you say 'Kane' I folded my arms.

'You want hot water? I can get you some?' She said.

'Um sure, thanks' I said, rubbing the towel on my neck.

She got up, and walked out of the room with a waterbottle. I waited quietly for her to come back.

she was surprisingly fast and came back in the room. She tossed me the water bottle. 'I filled it with hot water, so you could pour how much you needed'

'Thanks' I unscrewed the bottle and poured some on my head. 'What's it like to change to a girl?' She asked. I screwed the top back on and looked at her, pushing my wet bangs from my face. 'What do you mean?'

'Like, you're a boy and all so isn't it weird to become and adapt to being a girl all the time?' She asked.

'Well yeah, but it sometimes really helps me out. Sometimes I can't even call it a regret' I said.

'Really?' she asked, concerned. I nodded.

''Yeah it sucks at times, but it's not as bad as I say it to be, and yes I still want to be a whole guy, but I honestly kinda like being a girl also. I have been able to experience things girls can do such as eating at certian places around here and having a feeling of a boy falling in love with me? Yeah no on that last one but Still' I said, giving away my words.

Akane stayed silent. I became stiff of maybe I said something wrong.

'I like you just the way you are'


	9. Chapter 9 - Fist Fight! Akane is hurt!

YAS I GOT A ATTACK ON TITAN T-SHIRT.

MY SISTER IS THE SHIT.

Oh and I'm changing my username to Infinix so yeah, just so you know the change.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\|/

'C'mon 'Kane, if we leave now we can get to school with 5 minutes to spare' I said, standing at the end of the stairs waiting for her to come down.

'A-Alright' She mumbled, walking down the stairs.

'Were leaving!' I yelled as I heard back no response other than Kasumi waving. We walked out into the street and I closed the wooden gate. Akane looked at me with a terrified face

'Akane I'm here okay? Don't worry' I laughed 'I'll beat up anyone who'll look at you weird, or makes goo-goo eyes at you and-'

Akane kissed my cheek. 'It's alright, I know you'll will'

She continued to skip down the street like there was nothing wrong. i smiled and begun to run. I caught up to where she was at and I soon passed her. Walking backwards, I put my arms behind my head, looking at her. She turned into a run and i sped up my pace.

It quickly became a race. We turned the corner and I turned from my backwards running. We pulled into full sprint and Ran all the way down the road. Akane's hair flew past her ears in her full sprint and her arms were travelling fastly back and forth on both sides in balled up fist with a large grin on her face.

We turned another corner and down that road, going at same speeds as other students watched whilst walking.

Suddenly Akane tripped. I stopped running quickly and looked back. 'Akane!'

I ran back to her slowly lifting herself up by the elbows. I looked around her to see what made her trip.

Two girls and one boy stood right next to her, with one of the girl's foot sticking out. They were balling their eye's out with laughter and the boys foot was behind Akane's back, ready to kick her back down.

'Do it and I'm going to beat your ass' I said angered. The guy smirked. If I went to her, she would get kicked. What the hell do I do?!

I took a careful step and he lifted his leg.

 _JUMP!_

I quickly jumped as he beat his foot onto her back, her body re-pushing into the ground. I landed on him, his head and him falling under me.

I sent punch after Punch onto his face until he bled. I wasn't going to stop punching him until someone pulled me off. I felt his bones hit my fist. I didn't care. Who the fuck does he think he is? His hand was on my chest, trying to pull me off but it wasn't working. This guy was dead to me.

'GET OFF OF ME!' He yelled from under my face. 'THEY WILL BEAT UP YOUR GIRLFRIEND UP!'

I looked behind me. The girls were close to beating Akane to a pulp.

I shoved the guy off under me. 'Akane!'

'It's our turn'


	10. Chapter 10 - Blood Staining The Sidewalk

_**sorry, I didn't update last night. I don't have a personal side so yeah this is what happened, I found out my straight girl best friend loves me in a romantic way so yeah.**_

 _ **welp, that's one way for me to go crazy.**_

 _ **and it's like 2:41 In the morning.**_

 _ **help.**_

 _ **ON WITH THE CHAPTA**_

'She's going to be alright' The nurse said. 'She needs rest, but she'll go home tonight'

I sat in a waiting chair beside Akane. We were in the infirmary, accept I wasn't the one in a bed. The youngest Tendo was sleeping, and with the expected wincing, I flinched.

'I'm sorry Akane' I said in my Black-haired form. The raven haired girl laid there unresponsive, knocked out because of the hard hit to the ground.

'It's our turn' one of the girls said, quickly glaring at us with a no-good grin.

'The hell it isn't' Akane quickly used force in her arms to reach forward, flipping the girls into the ground in a large thump. The girl landed in front of Akane's feet,

She kicked the girls face in with her foot as the girl grasped onto it, causing a blood stream from her nose. I could hear the guy behind me come at me. I quickly blocked his punch and held onto his arm. His face suddenly turned into horror as I quickly threw him onto the ground on the backside of me, flipping him over in a swift move of my hands.

Akane gasped the second girls collar, quickly punching her in the eyes and nose. The other girl made Akane's leg loose balance and she stumbled onto the concrete. The girl behind was going to attack from the back of Akane's body but she knew better. She lifted herself up on her arms and hands, using her leg force and her foot to kick her chin and jaw, Causing and large Crack like sound.

The guy held onto my braid to force my head down onto his knee, my nose having an immediate blood form.

'Ouch!' yelled someone. I opened my eyes to see a large crowd had formed around us, people cheering for different teams.

Then suddenly, Ryoga fucking Hibiki came into the fight, punching the guy with effort in the knees to make him fall.

'What the hell are you doing?!' I yelled at him, as he stood there. 'Helping you out!'

'Get out Ryoga!'

'Just let me help!'

'You're making it worse!'

'SHUT UP RANMA!'

 _'STAY OUT OF THIS HIBIKI!'_

and if like on cue, Shampoo came out from the crowd, and took him by the collar and dragged him back to the riot, scolding him.

The guy seemed to be knocked out cold. I kicked him aside as Akane gave a girl another whack in the ribs.

'Ranma-' Then _SMASH_! Akane's head landed straight on the curb, her eye's closing instantly.

'Shit!' One of the girls said. The two girls seemed to be twins, having the same hair color expect they had one strike of hair that was blue or pink. The youngest Tendo laid lifelessly on the sidewalk. They picked up their knocked out friend and left. Everyone suddenly started to leave the sight, with only Ryoga and Ukyo to stand near Akane.

'Shit Shit Shit' I said as I leaned down, quickly picking Akane up in my arms. 'let's get her back to school, we can get her help there' we started running to rest of the way to Furinkian, with blood staining the sidewalk.

'I shouldn't have let you fight on your own' I said quietly.

'Yeah! why didn't you help her out?!' Ryoga yelled. she rolled her eyes in Ryoga's expected response.

'You had your own fight Ranma, it's not your fault, it's Akane for not fighting well!'

'Don't say that she's not a good fighter!' I yelled from my seat. Shampoo looked at me weirdly.

'Why are you defending her?'


	11. Chapter 11 - Are we Not Dating?

Hey, guys! I've been getting some reviews that I wanna answer really quickly before I start this;

Where did Nabiki go to if they don't see her?

I have made Nabiki to still be at the house but she refuses to eat or even see the rest of the family, and Ranma feels there is no point of talking about her since she has simply vanished.

How did Akane even get beat up?

The text was meant to be fairly quickly actions, Akane's actions to working in NOT her favor.. if that makes sense.

HERE'S TODAYS CHAPTER!

...

'So they just left?' Akane asked. The breeze was cold as we both sat up on the roof above her room. Akane didn't seem to care about the local summer evening coolness, she had a short yellow sweater on and the only thing else was her light blue dress, and a big blue and purple bruise on her to match. I knew cuts were everywhere on her body, and I wasn't too joyful about it.

'Yeah,' My simple worded answer gave the final word towards the already empty conversation we were having.

Slowly, lights in the distance shot off into complete darkness., with only city lights to give off a glow in the streets. Akane kept trying to hold her head in her hand, but the bruise on her jaw made it impossible.

'Agh!' I said, as my back harshly landed on the rooftop behind us. I covered my eye with my arm. 'Im so done with life'

I could feel her warmth lay next to me. The youngest Tendo sighed softly. Her hand softly took my arm away from my face. She put it on my chest.

'That's not the Ranma I know'

'Who cares?'

'I care' Akane said in a forcefully concerned way. I looked over to her.

'Why are you acting like this?' I froze at the statement.

'Because I let you get hurt'

'That doesn't mean anything! you had your own fight'

'It doesn't matter, I let you get hurt and look at you, I could have prevented that'

'No, you couldn't' She took my hand, intertwining it with hers. 'I fought my fight'

'I know you did, but you have to know I got scared that you got hurt, and I'm surprised that your head wasn't bleeding'

'Why were you scared?' Akane asked like the dense person she was. The simple answer that was to come finally came to my lips, the 3 worded, stupid ass sentence that would be the end of me. it dried my mouth and my hand got sweater.

 _ **Too early.**_

'Because that's what a boyfriend does, right?' I asked, nervously. Her Head jolted back a bit, like as if in confusion.

'Are-' My face dropped into a serious, empty face, 'Are we _not_ dating?'

'I mean I understand, it was an out of the blue question' I continued to panic 'Were cool if we aren't, I mean-' And just like that she _stole_ my words for what seemed the first time of many with a simple kiss on the lips.

That answered my question clearly.

My hand held her face lightly on the other side of the bruise, leaving her in towards me completely. We both let go at the soft moment we were in.

'Your stupid, Ranma'


	12. Chapter 12 - Skipping School and Kissing

Hey, guys! Infinix here. I'm kinda in like a standpoint. I'm sorry to say that I won't be introducing any of the minor/major characters, over time, you'll notice their names start to come into chapters like I did with shampoo. I don't want to copy how they come in so I'm just skipping it. I hope you are having a great new year!

P.s sorry on the mistake on the chapter of introducing Ukyo, that was meant to be Shampoo. and sorry for not updating..

././././././././././././././././././././././././

Akane didn't go to school the next two days. And knowing Pop's, he didn't let me stay home with my secret girlfriend, so I went to school for every day other than-

Okay, fine. I skipped school.

you guys happy?

...

Now, even though being who I am, I have never skipped school. I haven't even spent around 4 years in an actual school other than middle school and this one year in high school.

It was warm like usual and I noticed Akane didn't go out for her daily run. I was actually concerned. Wow.. that's a first.

Anyways, I walked along the side of the house. I was trying to be late on purpose, walking slowly. Akane had really no idea that I was skipping, actually, zero idea. So I continued to walk a different direction from the school, planning to hide in the tree in the backyard.

Being cautious, I walked around the neighborhood, even passing Ryoga's house along the way.

I stopped in front of his house. The metal gate was small and unlocked.

 ** _You think he's home?_**

 ** _Do I really want to hang out with him right now?_**

 ** _I mean, I don't have much to do, I could practice with him..._**

I shrugged and walked to the doorway on his porch. An old yellow paint layer on the walls of the Hibiki household reminded me of the old record I call as Ryoga. I raised my hand to knock.

Akane-This, Akane-That, It didn't make me jealous. In fact, he hasn't done it in a while. As long as he does say-

The door opened and Ryoga stood there. A dog barked in the background, and someone ran into the kitchen down the hall from the front door. 'Ranma? what are you doing here?' He asked 'Don't you have school?' I lowered my hand from above his face.

'Uh, no. Teacher learning day. We got to stay home' I lied carelessly.

'Oh, where's Akane?' He asked. I wasn't bothered with the subject that he brought up.

'She's out with friends, and since I have nothing to do, I wondered if you wanted to train in the lot' I asked. Ryoga rubbed his eye, turning into a rub in the neck.

'Uh, sure'

'Alright, get your shoes on and come back'

I walked from the door and ran towards the back of the house.

 ** _1 minute._**

 ** _5 minutes._**

 ** _8 Minutes.._**

I rewalked the house, only to see Ryoga walking down the road, to the point of his shadow only showing resemble that he was ever there.

Haha, sucker. I wondered what time it was, as I walked closely to furinkian. I could read the clock from the ground.

8:58 Am. I was totally late.

PERFECT.

I stuffed my hands in my pockets and started walking back Home. I saw the gates and saw Akane returning from I'm guessing her late jog.

I felt a little angry that she was out when she just got into a fight... But she looked really pretty. I jumped onto the next roof, jumping to the raven haired girls home.

I jumped onto the rooftop slightly, walking to the youngest Tendo's window and balcony. I heard her come out to her balcony. I walked to be above her, and quickly swung down from my feet like a bat, my hair flopping back and forth. Her eyes became wide in shock and surprise. She slapped my check in an instant.

'Hey what was that for?!' I asked. Her slap wasn't hard, more like a push.

'You scared me!' She quickly looked over the railing looking for Kasumi or someone along the family, then quickly tugging me down from my stance.

She took me inside of her room. 'Did you skip school for me?'

Okay Ranma.

One question.

You gonna be corny or cute?

Cute is more effective.

'Totally, I was wondering if you were okay alone' I gave her the corny look.

Maybe both can work.

Akane giggled. 'I'm not alone Ranma, I have Kasumi to take care of me'

I rolled my Eyes.

'Whatever _doofus_ ' She smiled 'Just kiss me'


	13. Chapter 13 - Are you in love with me!

Hey, guys! Sorry, I'm not posting as much anymore because I have mid-terms but as soon as they are over I'll go back to daily stuff :)

/

Now this isn't the story I like to tell. But I have to say that this hurt me a lot of what she said, and I'm sure I hurt her as well.

It was the worst fight we had ever had. The start seems joyful but don't get that to fool you.

...

I kissed her and I felt like a dope, but a good dope. I felt only silly with her and nobody else. My hands held onto her waist as her hand rested on my cheek. She wore a white tank-top and red PJ joggers. I needed air so I sadly let go of her. I could feel her smile.

'It's becoming more normal, eh?' She giggled. I rolled my eyes and kissed her again, only for a short time.

'You like it?' I smirked.

'Seems like you do, dope' I smiled at that.

The was a knock at the door and we both let go of each other. 'Akane, are you sleeping?' Kasumi asked from the other side.

'No, but give me a minute!'

'go in the closet Ranma' she whispered rushed me into the small space. She sided the door shut and walked back to her bed. 'come in'

The bedroom door opened. 'Im just here to check up on you' Kasumi said. I tried my hardest not to breathe.

'Your school called the house a few minutes ago, they said Ranma wasn't at school. What do you think happened?'

'It's not my problem, he can do whatever he wants'

'That's not very nice, he's your fiance'

'Yeah I know but I still hate him'

My chest tightened at that.

'Akane, don't say that' Kasumi said. I'll mentally thank her later.

'What? It's the truth!'

I balled up my lips and wiped them. My inside of my chest felt like it was throbbing at her comments. My breath was ragged and I felt like throwing up.

'Alright fine, you might not like him but you never know'

'Yeah well. Could I get some sleep?' Akane sighed.

'Sure, just call me when you wake up' Kasumi stood up and exited the room. I slowly opened the door and walked to Akane's bed, sitting on the edge.

I could feel Akane smiling. I gave her a look and her smile came into a confused one. 'What's wrong?'

I didn't answer.

'Is it something that I said?'

'It's everything you said!' I yelled. Akane jumped a little. 'It would be okay if you said that you dislike me but when you say you hate me it hurts!'

'I was just acting!' Akane yelled.

'Well when it hurts do you think It was acting'

'I don't hate you!'

'But you can't prove that!'

Akane face was full of anger. 'Maybe I do hate you!'

'Maybe the feelings is mutual!' I yelled

Her face was indescribable, of corse I didn't mean it. I could tell she wanted to cry.

'Get out Ranma'

'Akane please, lets talk about this'

'Fine! what do you wanna say?!'

This was a chance! I could say the stupid three words! Then we could be better, right?

 _ **Not now.**_

'I'm sorry okay? please I don't want to end this like Nabiki did'

'Nabiki isn't part of my life'

'But am I?'

'Do you hate me?' she asked.

'No' I sighed. I actually felt like crying.

'Do you like someone else?'

'No' I repeated.

' _Are you in love with me?_ ' She asked.

I didn't answer

'Just leave me alone, get out' she wiped her eyes from the darkness of her bangs.

I still sat there.

'GET OUT!' she yelled. I stood up slowly. She stood up.

Her eyes said pain from deep inside her.

'Look what you did to us!' She ran towards me and started to bang her fists on my chest 'Get out of here!' She cried as my back hit the door from her repeated hitting. She opened the door and pushed me out and slammed it.

And for one of the first times in my life.

A tear ran down my cheek.


	14. Chapter 14 - Never felt Before

Hey, guys!  
I got nothing to say here :)

I cried writing this. And this music I wrote to this: /lRQV30GV63o

Summary: Ranma takes a deeper look on what Akane means to him

...

I slept in my room that night with pure sadness. It became my number one emotion. My only focus. It was my second thought in my mind. The first one was Akane and how I had never noticed that her tears and emotion being.. affected me. She became a part of me through only weeks. The only thing I wanted to do was to hug her and kiss her like a boyfriend does, but I know that won't happen for a while. It was my one desire- do make everything better.

She had so a big impact on me that I have never noticed. She quickly became the most important thing to impress, to make happy and to protect. It wasn't only my life now, it was our life together. She took me by surprise, by luck, by happiness.. and by battle.

I over reacted. I shouldn't have done anything to make her more upset. I shouldn't have done anything at all. I should have used my head instead of letting my heart take over.

She became my number one.

She became the thing that I always wanted to hold like if she was glass and if I let her go, she would shatter. Her aura can be as better and bitter at the same time. Even at times, I forget we are even dating and think to kiss each other was weird.

If we are even dating anymore.

I don't hate her. I was only protecting my feelings from her fake hate. And it cost the price. Akane was the only thing I really ever cried about.

I knew my answer but my head wouldn't let me say it. My heart battled between truth and ''like''.

It was cold in the room and my body that it fell asleep. But I was too tried to fall asleep. My face felt wet but nothing watery was on it. The ghost of my feeling must have come to visit me.

My mind became stale. The once peaceful moment turned into a disaster from 0 to 100.

Maybe I'm even over-reacting this.

I sat up. Nothing drives me more to say sorry than to know that I can kiss her lips again after, that I can hold her in my arms when she sleeps early for a nap after studying, that I can look at her and tell her she's is everything I ever wanted in a girl.

And nothing is preventing me to go to her room and to sleep next to her than the fight. In my tank top, she lingers on me while she slept, her hand clenching onto my arm or chest. How much would I give to feel her warmth against me? How much would I say to tell her the one thing I have always wanted to say to her. I'd rather eat her cooking than to feel this.

Is this what Loneliness feels like?

She always had support in me, and I always showed it back one way or another. But this support was dangerously easily affecting on what we had or what we would have. Tonight seemed so unlike and less emotion and everything emotion created.

Some of them I have never felt before.

She became my happiness, my sadness, my anger, my guilt, my support... My everything. A month in and she has showed me so much life.

Things like romance and perfect relationships are good in Shojo manga's, but this is real life.

I knew she was awake. I knew she was crying. I knew that I want to hug her.

That exactly what I'm going to do.

I stood up, walking to the door of the room. I quietly opened the door and peeked outside. I walked out and closed the door. I began to walk, staring down at my feet...

Until I saw another pair.

I looked up and a Raven haired girl stared back at me, wiping her eyes. She looked defenseless as if my own protecting on her became her defeat and hurt.

'Ranma-' She let her arm down from her eye. I quickly walked the few 3 steps between us and hugged her body, her arms laying on my chest. She slightly gasped.

'I'm so sorry for hurting you Akane' I told her. 'I will never tell you something like that to you ever again, I won't even think about it'

'Because-'

'I miss you' Akane complete my sentence. 'I'm sorry too, I've been thinking about you since I kicked you out'

The hallway was dark, so I don't know her face emotion at the time. I'm only guessing it was full of regret of her earlier words. 'I've been thinking about you, and how much you really are the most important person in my life... and how much I need you'

Akane began to cry. Her tears fell on my shirt. I walked her hug to her room. I sat against the backboard of her bed as she cried onto me. Her arm around my torso, holding my hand on the other side, and one resting on the bed in the middle of me and her. My free arm held her shoulder that was opened and rubbed my thumb on it. She soon fell asleep at the 2 am mark. I stayed up a little later, thinking how lucky I really was for having this girl in my life.

I woke up that morning to find that I slept on my side, my arm over Akane's neck on the close side to me, as her head lay on my arm. Her arms still on my chest, her body close to mine, belly's touching slightly. My arm cradled on her neck so she'd have room to breathe.

just in that instant...

She became the thing I wanted, to keep and to love the most.

/

(Sleeping photo; ( . )


	15. Chapter 15 - Warm and Broken Happiness

Hey guys! I'm back, lol.  
But still don't got much to say :P

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

5 seconds,

3 Seconds,

2 Seconds,

Brung! The class stood up quickly.

'Monitor'

'Dismissed!'  
It was around roughly three days after the fight. I unhooked my bag from the side of the desk and started to put away my notebook. It was the end of the day and me and Akane are supposed to go to that ice cream shop that I usually turned into another form to go into. That's the good news, and I'll be able to turn into a girl to go. Ugh, gender roles.

Akane walked over to my desk, with a smile on. 'got everything?' I asked. She nodded quickly in response. We walked down to the first floor going to our separate lockers and placed the slippers in the little space, putting on my normal footwear. We both headed out of the school.

It being fall, sunset would be in about an hour or so. We walked around the corner, me up high on my perk on the fence. Suddenly, Nabiki caught my eyes, who were hanging around girls, walking a good 30 feet behind us. I pretended not to notice her and kept walking, soon forgetting she was there.

I felt a small tug at my flat and I ended up clutching the railing from the other side. 'Pff, Hahahahaha!' Akane laughed. I regained my balance and pulled myself up. 'Hey what was that for?!' I yelled.

'Your just-' She continued laughing, 'SO GRACEFUL' She pelted out with laughter.

She soon stopped and looked at me. 'How do you even walk on a fence?' I looked at her in disbelieve Ment.

'I don't know how to explain it. Just balance really.' I walked toward.  
'Could I try?'

My mouth became somewhat dry. 'Yeah! Can you get up here?'  
'I'm tired, Ranma.. Take my hand!' She stretched out. I took ahold of her hand and pushed her up. She landed onto me which was no surprise. I laughed at her. 'Look who's so graceful now'

She playful rolled her eyes and turned around. I took one of Akane's hand and stretched it outwards. 'Keep it steady'

She nodded and followed directions. My hand was placed on her right shoulder. 'Now if you want to keep balance, walk for a few seconds without me with both hands outward' I instructed 'Then if you feel like you can do it, place ur hands by your sides'  
'A-alright'

I walked a few steps with her and slowly I let go. She snapped her hands back to her torso where my hands where. 'I can't do it yet, hold on'  
We walked slowly for a few seconds, then we started walking normal pace. Her hands felt less shaky and soon she lifted her hands. She started walking across the teal line!

'You're doing it!' I yelled. She started breathing heavily.

Im- Im doing it!' She laughed. 'But we'll have to save that lesson for when I'm not craving Ice cream' She giggled. I smiled greatly as she hopped off the fence. 'Let's go before It gets dark'

I hopped down from the fence. The 16-year-old looked at me if I were... something. Can't think about any right now of what she looked like. Let's say like it was mixed with excitement, confusion and Somethin' else.

She just smiled and hummed as she walked. I walked only a few inches behind her, staring at the back of her head. Her hair bobbed and I felt like doing that thing I do to her hair, but I resisted. After two minutes of complete silence, she eyed me from the back over her head.

'Why are you so happy

'What are you looking at?' She asked, laughing. We were now entering the Ice cream shop and most of the seats were taken around the shop. Two people were at the ordering counter, as nobody was at the picking out and serving station. Her attention to me converted to the table of toppings for the ice cream and it's flavored were in large metal containers. It looked like she was eying everything.

I rolled my eyes and laughed, walking over to her. I leaned down at the flavors since I really liked vanilla and strawberries. I'd get mines in a cone. 'Oh! What about chocolate chip and cookie dough?! Or maybe mint with banana's? I can't choose' She giggled.

'Chocolate chip and cookie dough are the best really'

'Can I trust you?' She eyed me. She smiled and laughed.

'Fine, then I'll get it' She said, now walking to the Ordering counter. A girl behind the counter wore a small pick apron -and a neon hat. She smiled.

'Hi, what can I get for you today?' She asked.

'Hello, I will get a small cup of Chocolate chip cookie dough' Akane said. the girl nodded and typed it in. 'Small you said?' She asked. 'Yes please'

She looked over at me. 'Hi, I will get a Medium cone of Vanilla and Strawberry swirl' I asked. She typed that In. 'Okay, that will be ready for you two in about two minutes. You're total will be 580 Yen'

Akane quickly pulled out her small money bag. I easily took out the money needed and handed it to the woman. Akane stopped and looked up from the small bag, looking at me after.

'Did you just..' She said.

'Yeah, why not. You can spend your money on something else like.. I don't know what girls buy' I said, as I started to walk towards the Service counter on the other side. Akane quickly caught up and locked arms with me.

The girl was faster than expected and gave us our order quickly. I looked outside for it to start setting skies.

Akane got her ice cream and licked it. It was wonderful that we could be out in public like this.

'wanna sit outside on the steps?' I asked. She nodded and we walked out. We sat on the second to last step.

'Dude aren't you a girl yourself?' Akane asked. 'You should know'

'I am male!'

'Sometimes'

'All the time!'

'Liar' She rolled her eyes.

Shampoo rode her bike across the street from us, not seeing us together. I hid behind Akane.

'Wussy'

'Am not'

'Are too'

'Wait' I asked 'Does shampoo even have a last name?'

'Yeah it's amazon woman'

'Really?'

'You're an idiot' She laughed and looked at her cone. Some girls walked the sidewalk infront of us, with Nabiki infront of them. It was like slow-motion.

She saw are ours linked. She gave a smirk and kept walking like she was the new shit.

And how would I know our happiness would be broken into a million pieces in only a few days?


	16. Chapter 16 - Ignoring Shame

Akane didn't notice her, only her head on my shoulder, her eyes closed and her arm closely locked with mine. I watched Nabiki and her friends walk down the sidewalk, with only her noticing the familiarly of us.

Akane seemed to have her hold on me only getting softer and stronger as each minute passed. She had a small smile on. Something that was very unfamiliar nuzzled inside of my chest, it was irritating but it wasn't painful. It was a strong feeling, and my whole arm and chest became numb.

The sun was about to leave the sky and even though it seemed we were there for only 5 minutes, we were sitting on the step for more than 30 minutes. It got chiller and the lights gave off a warmer glow to the streets. Warm maroon and yellows glowed on Akane as Lights were on in shops around us, lanterns being light by houses and tables gave off the small but bigger impact on Akane's features.

And for a moment, there was no sound, no movement but Akane's hands on my bare arms and her body leaning on my shoulder and my body. The only thing moving was her body and her thumb rubbing my arm.

'Ranma? Is that you?' Someone asked. I looked up quickly and saw Kasumi and Ukyo looking at me. I quickly slipped my arm from her embrace. The noise was soon blaring in my ears and Akane and Me were 5 feet apart from each other in a split second.

'You should be at home'

'Yeah, what are you doing sugar?' Ukyo asked. 'Nothing'

She rose an eyebrow and looked back at Kasumi. 'Why are you guys together anyways?' I asked. '

'I saw Kasumi at the market while fetching some more spices for the shop and though I could say Hi to her and you' Ukyo said, placing her hands on her hips with a smile.

'What are You doing with Akane, huh?' She continued. 'Just got some Ice cream, that's all' I shrugged. Akane yawned from the background.

'What time are you planning to come home? I'm going to start making dinner when I get home' Kasumi said.

'Uh in just a while, no worries' Akane announced. Ukyo smiled at her.

Okay then.

'Well see you later Ranma!' Ukyo said and basically dragged Kasumi down the sidewalk.

Me and Akane soon went home after that. The feeling was gone so I walked in silence. She just hummed with a grin on her face.

Note to self; When Akane's happy, she hums.

And the next morning was pretty good. I woke up early so I could travel my way to Akane's room. As soon as I shut the door, She hugged me, Her arms around my neck. 'Thank goodness your alright' She said. 'Huh?'

'I had a dream that you fainted'

'That's weird'

'So?'

'Your weird' she justed rolled her eyes. The bruise on her cheek was now gone, and most of the scars were on her torso so nobody saw them.

Don't ask why I know that.

Anyways, she slipped her jacket on, despite we weren't going for 30 or more minutes. I sat on her chair.

'What'd ya think?' she laughed.

'Still a tomboy'

She glared at me and looked like if I wasn't a football, I'd be tossed 5 Miles away.

'Your lucky that I knew you were joking' She furrowed her eyes. 'whatever weirdo' She sat on her bed. I started thinking about yesterday, and the way Nabiki looked at us. What was she thinking?

'Earth to Ranma?' Akane yelled gently. 'Hmm?'

'You spaced out' she said.

'Oh sorry'

'And Kasumi made breakfast if you want some' She got up and left the room. I rubbed my head, feeling my ponytail.

I got up and walked downstairs, going and sitting next to Akane in the living room. She was eatting rice and she looked at me. Kasumi walked into from the kitchen, seeming to have a news paper in her hands. 'Akane, there is a Fireworks show at the park on sunday, Maybe we can invite father and some friends and we could go' She announced.

'Uh, sure! that sounds great' Akane said, returning to eating.

Everyone else joined the room, and we finished eating. I waited at the door, putting my shoes on as Akane got her bag. We were early but we wanted too.

We said our goodbyes and we were off. Akane looked like something was coming. And there was. Yesterday, you could not believe the looks. Disgusted, Laughing, and for what? I still saw boy's having Akane's photo's, in which I ripped in half if I saw they had them.

Today I knew was bound to be no different. The girls would laugh, the boys would whistle and she would to sent to Principle Kuno. Of corse in an act meant, I had to stay silent and keep my cool to not act out of place of Ranma Saotome.

How did I go from feeling unconfrontable of Akane laying on my lap to Kissing-Kissing her every day?

Anyways, Akane walked about two feet behind me. I didn't bother saying anything. I mean... what more can I tell her?

About ten minutes later, we entered the campus of Furinkian. We were three minutes early, saying that EVERYONE was on the sides and grass. Large crowds busted out in laughter, Whispering and things That the boys did that made me feel bad for even being one.

Well right now, I guess.

My arms were simply behind my head, and Akane stuck close to me, only three or four Inches from my body. Her head was looking straight, not looking at anything but the doors of the school. The bell had wrung.


	17. Chapter 17 - Awkward Situation, Much?

Three days have passed and nothing has gotten better. it has gotten to the point of her and me getting pushed into walls. I actually saw a boy grope Akane before we both made sure he'd never walk again.

It was getting out of hand.

Akane seemed so over it. No matter how many times I asked if she wanted to skip, she refused. It wasn't getting to her.

It was the end of the day and we entered into the Tendo household. Kasumi greeted us and we took off our shoes, her wearing her blue slippers and me barefoot. We both headed upstairs as I wanted to take a nap and Akane could start her homework that I'd copy off later.

'Dinner will be ready in an hour' Kasumi yelled from downstairs. 'Okay!' Akane yelled back nicely. She entered her room and I entered mine. I played on my small sleeping mat and fell asleep quickly.

I woke up I think about the time of Kasumi yelling down for dinner. I sat up and looked around the room. It was a light blue color to notify that sundown was at it's ending. I stood up and walked out of the room. I walked downstairs and into the kitchen and living space. Everyone was around the table but typical Nabiki and no signs of Akane's beings.

'Did Akane come down yet?' I asked.

'No, she hasn't been down since you got home' Mr. Tendo said, placing a blow in Kasumi's hands for more rice. 'I will check up on her' Kasumi said.

'Uh no no, it's alright... I'll check up on her' I said. I walked out of the eating space and quickly walked up the stairs. I walked up to her room and knocked. Nothing.

I opened the door widely and saw Akane crouched sitting against her wall on her bed. 'Go away Kasumi'

'Sorry but this isn't Kasumi' I chuckled. Akane still didn't raise her head. I shut the door behind me as I heard my pop practically celebrating and crying with Mr. Tendo downstairs of my effort.

I climbed onto the bed and crouched next to the wall beside her. She had changed into a blue t-shirt and her red p.j Joggers. Her normal wear must have been in the wash.

She sniffles and I soon realize she's been crying. I take my hands around her shoulders carefully. 'Akane?'

She rasies her head.

'I'm not strong enough. I failed-' She choked on her breath.

'What did you fail at Akane?' I asked.

'It got to me. Everything got to me' She cried.

'I don't like it. I don't wanna live anymore if it going to be like this' The words ripped into my chest.

'I don't wanna stay or even have a good need to-' I couldn't take it anymore. I quickly kissed her lips. It lasted only 5 seconds and she calmed down.

'Don't ever say that, it's not good and you deserve better... If you can kick me out of a window, you're stronger than me'

Akane's tears kept falling but she smiled. 'Thank you Ranma'

She kissed me and wrapped her arms around my neck. It got heated quickly as my arms tightened around Akane's waist, her body lean off a bit, but still close to me. Her hand drifted under my braid, feeling short hair that usually fell out.

I was about to do something that I never did before, so-

'You're dinner is getting cold, Akane!' Kasumi yelled.

We quickly Unlocked lips and she unwrapped her hands from my head. She stood up off the bed and wipe her mouth.

'Uh, sorry' Was all she said then left. I was left in almost complete silence.

And that my friends is how to make a new relationship, awkward as hell.


	18. Chapter 18 - Wouldn't be

Hey guys! It makes me happy to say that I'm glad you all love my writing. It makes me feel happy and giddy :P

And i have a little secret.. but your not gonna find out until last chapter :P

P.S the drawing style is like in the anime NOT OVAS.. i hate the drawing style in the ova's and movies, but like the art style in the anime / episodes 161 / and it's like the middle of series style.

If that makes sense..?

/

The next few days was so bad. News had gotten to everyone in the school, even in other schools. And for the worst, people had also started saying that we were together, in which I don't blame. I mean, we are fiancee's to each other so no wonder people think we're together.

In which we are of course, no denying that now.

Anyways, I sat up next to the wall of the entrance of Furinkan, with the guys next to me. They were hanging around the tree next to the school's walls. It was lunch and even Akane didn't make me anything for lunch... I don't know if I should be grateful because that shit is toxic or upset that she didn't even try.

The boys were scoping out the five young girls - including Akane - sat next to a tree in the shade. I could hear the laughs coming from the girls, not even noticing the guys checking them out.

as long as they aren't checking out Akane, I'm fine. Me and her would sit together but now that they're Rumors are going around, I can't.

They continued to eat rice cakes and such as they watched the girls.

'Hey Saotome, c'mon!' One of them said.

'I told you already not to call me over, I don't care'

'Why? scared your girlfriend will see you?' He said in a mocking tone. I scoffed.

'Yeah, you keep believing that' I said, looking away.

'Akane is a cutie though' One guy I didn't know said. 'Totally, Saotome your lucky' The guy said, winking. I had no clue who he was but he knew me.

'Is that so?' I said bluntly. He winked and I felt my protection go up a little.

'I mean' He walked towards me. He planted himself right beside me, giving me a smirk. 'I know we both want to know'

'Know what?' I asked, my tone more serious. He came closer like almost touching me, all the guys were watching me, laughing and such.

'To know if that porcelain white skin stretches to the parts of her body we don't see'

KEEP COOL. KEEP COOL. KEEP COOL. KEEP COOL. KEEP COOL. KEEP COOL. KEEP COOL. KEEP COOL.

'I don't care' I said bluntly. I didn't need to know, I knew the answer.

'I know you do, We both know that you wanna see the things under that uniform' The smirk got bigger. 'Ha' He laughed.

Fuck it.

I quickly used my stance, turning and grasping this guy's throat, pushing him up a wall quickly.

'Ranma!' Yelled the guys as they tugged at my red shirt, but I wouldn't budge. 'I'm a fully trained Martial Artist of the Anything-Goes-School of Martial arts. You test me again, I will perinatally break you'

Akane's voice rang in my ears. I hadn't noticed before but she was tugging hard at my arm. The guy was turning blue and throat was soon turning burning red. I let my fingers unlined on the guy's neck and he hopped onto the floor, bending down quickly, grasping his throat for air.

I was insulted, Akane was insulted. Our relationship was Insulted.

./././././././

Akane and me sat in her room. It was around eight at night and she was doing homework. I laid on her bed. The calendar had the circled date of September 2nd 1989. That was two days away on Friday.

'The fireworks show is on Friday' Akane sighed. 'Dad said last night that we were going to it'

'Oh, Kasumi must'a said something' I said, smiling. Akane still had the face on, like she was thinking.

We didn't talk for the next few hours. I ended up falling asleep on the bed.

And when I woke up, Akane was snuggled up to the left side of me, which means she climbed all the way over me to get her spot. It was dark in the room and Akane's forehead was on my chin. Her hair smelled like Vanilla and the beach.

My arm was around her shoulders and yet it was light enough coming from the window, that I could see the lines of Akane's body as light blue covered her. The clock on her wall (that It took me 3 minutes to read) Read 3:57 Am. Akane looks like she had been sleeping for a few hours, and with her eye's moving under her eyelids told me she was dreaming or maybe even still awake.

But regardless, I snuggled up once more, Kissed Akane's forehead, and closed my eyes.

and that night, for the first time, I had a dream about Akane and me living happily ever after.

Sadly, this wouldn't be the case.


	19. Chapter 19 - Romantically Caught (last)

Hey at least one of you wants more. You are now my favorite :P

Btw, i never said what my gender or name was! guess :P,

welcome to the very last chapter BTW I'll have an info chpater and a sneak peek at my next book!

 _ **/././././././././././././././././**_

It's all a blur really.

Waking up, going to school, lunch, dinner, personal time, kissing, sleeping.

Today was Friday, and Akane looked downright dreadful. School, home and even the promise or the ''Game'' was taking a toll on her. Nowadays, I'd kiss her anytime I had the chance to because things were so stressful. I'd like to sit with her at lunch during school but I can't. I'd love to hold her hand while we walk home, me still teaching her how to walk on fences. I'd love to kiss her publicly in our own house but so far. . .

A sudden cold liquid hit my skin, sending my black hair, neon Red. I'd shrink and grew in physical size in the blink of an eye.

Water.

I looked over my shoulder to see Akane near the Koi pond, holding a bucket of nothing which I assumed held water that was on me now. She was grinning, giggling.

'What was that for Akane?!' I softly yelled.

'I haven't seen you in your girl form in a while' she set down the bucket on one of the stones surrounding the small pond.

'Don't remind me..'

'Aww stop being all pouty' Akane came closer to me, and poked my cheek.. 'I don't know, I like your hair red. Your eyes also get more blue'

'You think so?' I asked. She nodded and leaned in to kiss me. Her cheeks were slightly pink, even though we have been doing this for over four months now, which wasn't long, but it seemed like years far between.

'Ranma?'

Suddenly, I was pushed back, falling four feet from Akane, who pushed me. Kasumi was at the porch doorway. 'Akane, that wasn't very nice'

'O-oh sorry Kasumi. Do you know where dad is?' She asked quickly. I stood up slowly, brushing off dirt.

'In the dojo. There packing for the park. We're leaving in a few minutes' She said.

'let's go join them' I said. Akane nodded and we walked inside.

I went to the bathroom and turned myself physically male again. Dad had carried the stuff and we were all going, even Nabiki.

We stepped outside and walked down the street to the park. I and Akane walked ahead of the family. I saw Shampoo, Mr. Tofu and other we knew walking ahead of us.

'Hey! Dr. Tofu!' I yelled out. He looked back at us and stopped. We quickly caught up.

'Hey, guys' he said. Akane smiled and quickly nodded her head. 'Gonna watch the fireworks?'

'Yeah, you can sit with us if you'd like' I said. He quickly said thank you and went over towards Kasumi. I just rolled my eyes and walked into the parks entrance. 50 or more people we're already there so it was hard to find a good spot. This was are larger parks, with small hills and less as many trees. We all sat down facing away of one smaller hills. it was around 20 feet behind us and it was a very small hill but it was cool and such.

It was around eight and the show would start in 20 minutes. Some people had been just coming in, settling down some odd feet around us.

'I'm use the bathroom' Akane said. 'Doctor Tofu's office is only a few houses away'

'Want me to walk with you?' I asked. She shook her head.

'No thanks. I got it. I'll be back in Five minutes'

'Got it'

Soon after she left, I settled down, taking off my jacket and such. It was only five minutes left until the fireworks would start. Akane hadn't come back. Looking around, I found her standing on the hill behind us.

Slowly, I walked around the hill and climb to the top of it. I stood up and looked at Akane.

'Are you okay?'

'I don't know' I said.

'Okay'

It was quiet for a second, only small chatting around us filled the air.

'I'm tired' she sighed out of nowhere.

'Of what?' I asked. She didn't look at me, only at the star filled the sky, that was now dark with blue and blacks.

'This game' She said.

'The promise of not telling anyone' I asked. She nodded.

'Yeah,' she said. Tears were forming in her eyes. 'It's killing me... why did we have to do this' She choked out.

'We don't have too' I asked, patting her back. She didn't do anything. 'If we made ourselves public, you'd be hated each day by Ukyo and Shampoo, and They'd try to kill us and- And-' Akane fell down, crying so much, tears flowing down her cheeks.

I grasped her hand and pulled her up into a hug. I could hear her cries getting harder and softer.

'You are my sunshine' I laughed. I could feel her smiling inside my shirt.

'1 MORE MINUTE UNTIL FIREWORKS START!' Some kids yelled far away from us.

'My only sunshine..'

'You make me happy' I pulled Akane from my chest, Her face still wet. 'When skies are gray'

'You'll never know dear' I pulled her close to me, lips only a few centimeters away. 'How much I love you'

'So please..' She placed her hand on my cheek 'Don't take my sunshine away'

We both we also skin touching, lips only one move away. 'Ranma..'

'Akane. I Lo-' Our lips collided quickly, and like if on cue, Fireworks blasted everywhere, filling the sky into blues, yellows, reds and whites of all colors. Akane's hands slipped over my shoulders, hands meeting over my neck. My arms hugged her waist tightly, pulling her in more with every second passing. There was no space between us left. Her arms were around my neck tightly, and she was simply enjoying the moment. My face felt like it was numb and my heart and skin felt hot and full of hope that everything would be okay for us.

I was wrong.

Suddenly, I was hit in the face, sending me hurtling back, falling down the hill. Ryoga stood at the top of the hill, hugging Akane protectively. I bumped into Nabiki's back. I quickly recoiled, running up the hill. Akane was struggling to get out of Ryoga's grasp. Now the family had the full attention of the fight and was looking at us.

'Ryoga! what is wrong with you?!' Akane yelled.

'He was kissing you!' Ryoga said.

'He's my Boyfriend he has that right!'

'Akane!' I yelled at her, in shock of her confession.

'Ranma! my boy!' Pop said, happily.

'What about the promise?!' I yelled.

'It means nothing now!' Akane yelled back.

'You-' Ryoga stepped back 'Kissed back to Ranma?!'

'Yes! we've been kissing in private for the last four months!' Akane yelled.

Ryoga basically seemed angry and mad at me but sad. He looked over at me. Shampoo wasn't in this, thank god.

'You knew!' He yelled 'You knew that I loved Akane!'

'That means nothing to her!'

'BOYS!' Nabiki yelled from now coming uphill.

'I knew this relationship was going on since the start. I was there. I was just smart enough to not interrupt' She said.

'Y-you were-'

'Watching you?' Nabiki laughed 'Correct'

'So you knew we were dating?' I asked. She nodded.

'I wasn't sure at first but..' Nabiki stopped 'When I saw you at the ice cream parlor... Akane linking arms with you and right up against you, and with this look in your eye... I knew well that I was right'

'That's crazy! I mean..' Akane said. 'We haven't spoken in months!'

'I know, and I'm sorry for what I did but this fight _needed to stop_ ' The middle aged Tendo explained.

'Ranma boy!' Pop yelled from downhill. 'I'm so proud!'

I looked back at Nabiki. She was smiling greatly. She was a good guy.

'Sadly, there is something your father told my dad that I over heard-'

'Eavesdropped' Akane corrected.

'Eavesdropped' Nabiki repeated 'That if you two were to get together, You and Him were to go back to China, to become more of a man and to get rid of your curse'

Suddenly, I felt happy. I could finally get rid-

Akane.

I would have to leave her for who knows much time.

I looked over at her. Her face was filled with horror and worry.

The fireworks were g _one._

And so was our promise.


	20. Sneak Peak Sequel 'The Memory of You'

Welcome to the last chapter. I know... What?! but this isn't the last of the series! I'm making a sequel called 'The memory of you'

Thank you guys so much for everything that you gave me! I'm posting on Sunday this weekend. I'm super excited and I hope you will be too!

I have a sneek peak if you're willing to read it.

By the way, My name's Hailey. nice to meet you. I'm 12 years old and Thanks to all of you, I'm happy.

 _ **The Memory of You**_

This is never a story I like to tell.

He sees it as a blessing, I say it's a bad memory. Well, that's because this is how I saw things. How I spent my year, worried about _**him**_. The story has always been something that I never wanted to happen. He left and I think that I left myself.

 _This is the story of how I unconditionally fell in love with Ranma Saotome._

February 23rd, 1990.

The air was cool on my skin as I ran down the sidewalk for my early morning jog. It was about six o'clock in the early hours and It was chilly. I ran around most of the blocks in our section three times in a row. I finally made it back to the house in time for me to take a bath. I ran-walked to the gate, my necklace bouncing on my chest.

I never take the necklace off, I actually keep track on how many days I have been wearing it. Four hundred and sixty-four days. I don't think I'll say what's inside this, never to anybody.

I shut the door to the house and walked in, taking off my shoes. Kasumi peeked around the corner and smiled. 'Welcome back'

'Hey' I said. She went back to her doings as I walked upstairs. Walking down the hall, knowing Nabiki, she was still in her room. The whole thing with the photo's and the school nobody really cared about. I and Nabiki talk but we still hold a grudge against each other.

I remember that day, one year ago. Being the youngest Tendo, I'm Eighteen years old. Nabiki, Nineteen and Kasumi's birthday is in a few weeks, turning 20.

I walked into my room. I popped on my bed in a huff. Posters hung here and there in my room. One behind my door, one above my bed and one on my closet door. A frame with a photo in it showed me and Ranma, doing the one thing we did best. yelling at each other.

The rest of the family has gotten used to the fact that Ranma and Mr. Saotome left the house around last year, But I haven't been good at it.

Scratch that- I was bad at it.

Ranma left me without a goodbye. Without a trace. And how do I even know if he's ever coming back? It's been a year and sometimes I can't handle it without crying.

 _ **'I will always find you'**_

I wiped my eyes and shook my head. No need for this, time to get ready. I walked to the closet and picked out my uniform. I took off my sweaty clothes and put on my uniform. My hair had grown to just about a inch from the top of my shoulders. And I want it cut again, despite looking like a 'Tomboy' I liked my hair before.

I like the comment ''Tomboy'' now. I have no idea why, but I find it as a compliment.

I rolled my eyes at the thought and grasped my bag. School time was changed to 7:30 in the morning for it to start, so I have about 25 minutes to eat and go.


End file.
